The Yule Ball
by adrine R.227
Summary: Baiscly the Yule Ball from my POV. What would happen if I went to Hogwarts and it was time for the Yule Ball.It's about me and my friends, so Harry and the gang aren't really mentioned.Not a one shot but not tremednously long either.
1. Announcements,a Pear, and a Breakdown

_**Well I was watching **_**Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire **_**and it was the Yule Ball Scene and I was wondering what I would do if I was there. This is it, hope you enjoy it! It's a short story, probably only a couple of chapters, and in my POV.**_

_**Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight, and I certainly don't own this!**_

~*~

Dinner had just finished and we were walking out of the Great Hall. It was the night of the Yule Ball and Danielle, my best friend, was walking beside me. The hall was chalked full with students from Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons. Up ahead a gaggle of students was clogged in the way.

"What are they looking at?" I asked irritably.

"Well obviously something." Danielle stated.

"Yeah, I kind of guessed that." I answered flatly.

"Hmm, I can't see, stand on your tip-toes and look, you're taller!" As I was the taller between us, I stretched out and up.

"Ah, uh, it's, Oh will you move?! Ha! Oh my! Goodness Really?!"

"What?! What is it! Oh tell me!" Danielle begged

"It's them! It's the champions, well the other three, Harry's not there." I replied.

"Really? What are they doing?"

"They're announcing something, Listen!"I told her.

"Silence!"Krum yelled. Everyone quieted down immediately.

"We champions, would like to announce, as it is that the Yule Ball is approaching, the names of our partners!" Cedric shouted. "Fleur, would you like to go first?"

"Indeed, my 'artner is to ve, 'oger Davies!" She announced

The Ravenclaws cheered and said quidditch captain was shaking his arms above his head. We cheered as well.

Krum was next. "My date vill be 'ermeonie Granger." The Gryffindors cheered.

The only one left was Cedric. "Mine, shall be Cho Chang!" At this we squealed, we were distant friends of Cho, and were, of course, very happy for her. Plus, Cedric was quite a catch, we didn't admit it, but we were both a tad bit jealous.

"That is all, and we look forward to the ball!" Cedric dismissed them. I silently wondered where that Harry Potter was. Wasn't he the fourth champion? Oh well.

We walked back to the Ravenclaw common room together, climbing the seemingly endless staircases, one step at a time.

When we go to the door it, as always, asked us a question.

"What has four faces, and one base?" It asked. Dani, who never really liked the door, retorted as she did when she was annoyed at it.

"I dunno? Maybe a four headed horse?" She snorted.

"Wrong, Adrine? Do you have the answer?" As always, I did.

"Yeah, of course, it's a pyramid." I, in addition to being taller, was smarter. Dani sometimes wondered why she was picked for Ravenclaw. But I knew that deep down; she was brilliant, just not on the spot, it took her a bit longer than most people. We went through the door and we passed Lucas, my other best friend on the way. He bumped up against me and I shivered. There must have been a draft coming up the stairs, I concluded.

"Oh, hey guys, I just finished my potions homework and was going to get a bite to eat before it all vanished, wanna come?" He asked.

"Um Lucas, we hate to disappoint you, but dinner's done." We snickered together; Lucas was always a bit late when it came to homework.

"Seriously? Aw man! I was really hungry too!" He complained, and then he muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'Curse Snape'. I couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. Lucas was always so innocent and funny.

"Well how about we go down and grab something at the ball?" Dani suggested. She was going with Zander Clemens, a Gryffindor who had caught her fancy during transfiguration classes.

"I umm have a lot more homework to get done and I promised myself that I would get it done no matter what, I'm really behind." Typical. Lucas was a natural procrastinator too.

"Oh well, I guess I'm going all by myself, with Adrine." She sighed.

"Technically, going with me is not alone." I laughed at her comment.

. "I have to go prepare for the ball now, make way for the princess!" She said.

"Oh I can't take this girl talk anymore! I'm going down to the basement to tickle a pear's ear!"(AN; In the books, the kitchen is behind a fruit painting, and when you tickle the pear in where you think the ear would be, it opens) I watched him slide down the rails and laughed to myself. He certainly had an interesting way of saying things!

~*~

"Wow Dani, you really look amazing!" She had a light blue dress on, which hugged her in the right places and then flowed out at her waist. It was a deep square neckline and cap sleeves. A midnight blue sash wrapped around her waist and came to a bow at her left hip. The hem came down to her shins so that a little bit of leg showed. She wore darker colored blue heels. She had pinned up her hair into a loose but elegant bun. Around her neck was a beautiful sea blue ribbon which had several gems sewn onto it, which I had let her borrow. In all, she looked a bit like Cinderella.

"Thanks! Do you think Zander'll like it?" She asked sheepishly.

"He'd be crazy not to! You're beautiful! If he doesn't think so then he'd better be watching out for my bad hair day jinx!"I laughed. She should be confident; she was going to have the time of her life, not going out to defeat Voldemort!

"Adrine! You would never do that, cause then I would hex you with my miss-match outfit curse!!"

"Oh no you wouldn't! Besides, I would do my famous one earring jinx!"I pulled out my wand, and she hers. We both busted up laughing at this.

"Now, time for you to get ready! Do you want me to do your hair since you leant me this necklace?"She asked politely. At this statement, my face fell.

"What's wrong? Do you not have the right dress? I could do a copy spell and then we could do a different color spell." She offered.

"No, it's not that," I lead her to my bed and we sat down on it. She looked really worried "You see, I don't have a date." I admitted.

"What? I thought that you and that Josh guy were going together!" She asked bewilderedly.

"No! I don't know where you heard that!" I was just as stunned. Where would she get that? Josh Hannigns was the heartthrob of all the Ravenclaw girls. I usually didn't go for that type, but I was convinced that we were made for each other.

"I'm so sorry Adrine; I thought that you had finally gotten your dream come true."She sounded sympathetic.

"Well, I certainly don't know where you heard that but I never got a chance to ask him, he was always so busy!" I knew I sounded crestfallen.

"Well you could always go by yourself; it would show that you don't need a guy to have fun!"Dani said.

"No that would just look pathetic! Like, I couldn't get a date or something." I moaned.

"Oh, well…I don't know what to say." That was all it took for me to break down, to let out all my emotions to a person I could trust. When I bottled them up and hid them I was fine, but when I let it out, I let everything out. I started crying and mumbling things like 'I'm pathetic!' or 'This was supposed to be the best night of my life!' In truth, it was pathetic.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't know I would have done something! Look, now you're making me cry and ruin my makeup!" She laughed feebly, trying to ease the tension.

"Well it's too late now, but I think I'll just have a quiet evening by myself, reading, drawing, or maybe go find Lucas and pig out on cakes in the kitchen." She knew I spent too many evenings alone, but she didn't object. Like I said, she could be smart when she needed to, and she knew that I needed to sort things out. We sat there for a minute, pondering our own personal things, then Dani looked down at her watch and jumped up, starling me.

"Oh, he should be there soon, I got to go!" She rushed off leaving her shall behind.

"Wait! Dani! You forgot your shall!!!" I yelled after her. No response, she was gone. Well I guess I would have to go and find her. I rushed out or our room, and down the stairs and into the common room. There, some of the Ravenclaws were meeting up with their dates. I rushed past a couple who had started snogging, and I heard a chorus of "Hey!"s behind me. I rushed past the door and came on to the first landing. I could see her waiting on one a couple of floors below. I Ran down nearly tripping on the hem of my cloak and shouted to her.

"Dani! You left your shall!" I shouted as she turned her head.

"Oh! I did forget it, didn't I?" She ran towards me to collect her belonging.

"Hey thanks, oh Adrine, will you walk with me? Please? I meeting Zander at the third floor landing, and I'm a bit nervous." She looked down, into the falling evening darkness.

"Um sure, I guess." I answered. We walked down and enjoyed each other's company. We didn't say anything as we were both contemplating the evening ahead of us; I, with dread, at not going to the biggest dance of the year, and she, with glee, at going to the most important dance of the year, with none the less than Zander.

When we got there we discovered that we had gotten there first. We waited awhile and then we saw him trudging up the stairs.

"You know," he yelled to us. "Your guys' common room should really be closer to the main floor!"

We giggled at his suffering. "Well too bad," Danielle called. "If you really want me, then come and get me!" and she bounced up a few more steps.

"Really? I didn't know that this girl came with a price. I guess I shouldn't have picked you!" He said as He started to turn around and head back down. I heard a stunned and disappointed "Auh!" behind me

"I'm just joking Dani!" His face was etched with shame. He ran up the rest of the way. I laughed.

"Well then next time you should make it a bit clearer!" she said. But a smile was on her face. She knew he was, and was just playing along. No real harm done.

"Oh hello Adrine, coming tonight? But you're not dressed up?" He asked.

"Oh no, I…I've got… some… homework to do." I said trying to grasp for words.

"She couldn't find a date." Dani said flatly. I glared at her; sometimes she was a bit to pointed with Zander.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, you know I know this guy who couldn't find one either I could…?" He left He offer hang in the air.

"No, thank you though." I really didn't want to go with some unknown Gryffindor guy, not to something this important.

"Then you could third wheel with us?" Dani asked.

"No I wouldn't want to ruin your fun, not on a night like this." I really didn't want to be ignored either.

"So you're saying that any other night you would be fine tagging along, just not tonight?" Zander asked.

"Yes that's it."I said, looking for a way out. Right now all I wanted to do was curl up at the common room fire place and read.

"Well okay then spend this beautiful evening alone, where not only the occasion but the girls are lovely as well!" Zander said the last part with a wink towards Dani. She laughed a weird sounding giggle at the comment. They then turned around and started down.

"Ok bye, have fun you two!" I called after them. Ahh peace at last! I headed back to the common room and watched as the couples made their way downstairs. After a few minutes of looking in to the fire and contemplating what they would all be doing that evening, I decided to get up and retrieve my favorite book. It was about dragons and a boy named Eragon. It was quite captivating. I settled down at a large window in the spiral staircase where I often read. I had put a pillow there, and had designated it as my own. No one dared mess with it because they all had their own reading nooks all over the place. On the opposite wall was a wall sconce, so I always had enough light. It was smack dab in the middle, between up, and down stairs. The window over looked the courtyard and gardens, and on a good night like tonight, I could watch the moon, or the snow falling on the roses. I sat down and pulled one of the blankets I also kept there, over me. I pressed my cheek against the cool window pane and heaved a sigh.

I opened the book and snuggled down for some good reading.

~*~


	2. Things Can Happen to Best Friends

_**Hello! Sorry to all those following my other story, it's just that I really can't stop writing this! Please Forgive me and trust that I am working on that story, it's hard to get inspired, but when you do, it comes and goes so I've got to get this done before it too vanishes.**_

_**If you guys would like to yell at me or just chat, when you're done reading, there is a button. And that Button allows you to do something called reviewing. It comes in very handy some times, so I want you to know where it is, But remember, reviewing is optional!!!!!! All Team Jacob out there Holla'!**_

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not yet own the **_**New Moon**_** DVD and I unfortunately don't own **_**Harry Potter**_**! Well I do own the books and movies, not the actual rights to them.**_

_**Ciao!**_

~*~

Chapter thirty-three, _The Secret Lives of Ants. _I was currently reading _Eldest_, in the Eragon series. I had just begun it and was in chapter twelve when I sat down and now I was at chapter thirty-three? Goodness, I knew I could read fast, just not that fast! Of course, all Ravenclaws were smart and read a lot, but it had only been two and a half hours! I sighed. Even though reading could take me to a place far away, and I could feel a part of the book, it just couldn't take me there for real. The Ball was scheduled to go on for another three hours, as it was a major event. Some of the attendees were already back, like the ones who wanted peace and quiet, or the ones who were terrible at dancing, but all of them were in their dormitories, sleeping the night away, and dreaming of their recent good times.

I decided to get a good cup of tea, as I usually did when reading in great amounts. I got up from my current position and stretched out like a cat. I started to head down but then I tripped on something on my way down. I couldn't do anything to stop myself form face planting. As I braced myself for impact, I suddenly, felt strong hands encircled themselves around the top of my arms.

"Whoa there, you okay?" A voice said in front of me. I looked up. It was Lucas. He had his book bag strung across his left shoulder and his face was etched with concern. Once he saw that I was fine, a huge smile spread across his lips. He let go of his hold on me and shoved his hands in to his pockets.

"Oh, hello Lucas! I was just going to nip down to the kitchens and fetch a cup of tea. Where've you been?" I asked.

"Oh I was in the library; I had to finish some homework, like I said earlier. I would've invited you but I figured that you'd be at the ball" He looked at me quizzically. "Why aren't you at the ball?"

"Oh, um… that's not really important is it?"I didn't want to break down again.

"Adrine you've been talking about this for months, and you're prancing around all the time, a girl like you would've gone." He looked seriously worried. He grabbed again, this time to make sure I was all right. "Are you feeling okay? Are you ill? Or did you just come back early? Did something happen?" He bombarded me with questions.

"Look, Lucas, I really don't want to talk about it okay?" I tried to shove past him but he held me steady.

"Adrine if there's something wrong I want to know, I want to help." I knew he was my best friend and he cared about me, but was this really necessary?

"Please! Lucas, really I'm fine!" But I knew that my face told a whole different story. I had a terrible poker face.

"Okay. Fine, don't tell me while I go mad with worry!" He gave up throwing his hands up in the air in defeat.

"Oh Lucas!" I cried and ran toward him. Confused, he put his arms around me and I snuggled deeper into his chest.

"Okay, it is okay, what's wrong, it's okay, you can tell me." He soothed. He led us to the common room where we sat down by the fire and he just sat there, waiting for me to wear myself out. It was minutes before I finally quit crying enough to tell him what happened.

"That's it? You're crying over this just because you couldn't get a date?" He sounded dumbfounded. I looked up at him tried to see his confused face behind my puffed up eyes.

"Y-yes!" I tried to defend myself. "O-of course it is! W-what else w-would it b-b-be about?"

"Well then why didn't you just go by yourself or with Danielle?" He asked.

"Because then people would think that I'm pathetic and couldn't find a date, or that I'm disgusting and that nobody likes me or…" He cut me off.

"Adrine, nobody hates you, and if you had gone then you could've had a great time, so why don't you go now? There's still time." He offered.

"No that would look even more pathetic!" I wailed. He sighed and we stayed silent a while.

"Okay then, how about we have our own Yule Ball? We could bring up some food and put on some music. I didn't have much when I went down to the kitchens, so I could go for some more food. How does that sound?" He offered.

I weighed the offer. Lucas was my absolute best friend. We had grown up together in the same magical community; we lived right next to each other. When we were little, we had dreamed of going to Hogwarts together, and being in the same house. And when that had happened and we had met Dani, things were great. Lucas had been there for me when I had broken my arm, and when my dog died. And I had been there when his parents got divorced, then got back together, (That was a really confusing time.) and when his first girlfriend had broken up with him. We joked about how uptight the Slytherins were, and complained about the amount of homework Snape gave us. We would splash each other by the water's edge on spring afternoons by the Black lake. In the fall, I would cheer him on in Quidditch. In the winter, we would throw snowballs at each other, and build snow forts. And in the summer, we would get into fights over who had the coolest family vacation that year. We wouldn't talk to each other for days, and then all of a sudden, we would be the best of pals. I could remember our worst fight. It was about how I wasn't 'respecting his property' of all things. It was the worst and stupidest. I was just using his spell books and throwing them about (as I have absolutely no respect for text books) and he didn't like it. I cringed at the memory. Well having a Yule ball with Lucas wasn't too bad an idea.

"Okay." I sniveled.

"Good, now let's go down stairs and get you that cup of tea, and our feast! But first I need to put my books up."

~*~

"Oh that was a good one!" I laughed. Lucas had just told a particularly funny joke, and we were sitting in a comfortable corner with several butter beers surrounding us. Chocolate frogs, Bertie Bots and pumpkin juice were also littered around us. We had had a wonderful time, with good food, friends and a room all to ourselves. The house elves had supplied us with left-over's from the feast. One house elf who was rather good at teas, had given me a tasty raspberry/vanilla flavored one. Others ha comeback from the ball and they, like the others, were now fast asleep. When someone came in, they usually gave us an odd look, then shook their heads and headed upstairs.

"Well, now that the food portion of this party is completed, shall we dance?" Lucas asked, standing up and offering me his hand.

"Why yes, we shall." I replied and took his hand. He pointed his wand at the old stereo in the middle of the room and murmured 'Musiscus' suddenly, a nice waltz started up. We swept around, he was pretty good. I didn't have to lead very much. At this thought, I snickered.

"What?" He asked, looking at the expression on my face.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking that you're better than I expected." I smirked.

"Oh, really? So you're saying that you expected me to be tripping over my own two feet? Well," He said indignantly, "For your information, my mother made me take dancing lessons, when I was twelve! She smartly planned for an occasion just as this; she wouldn't want her son to make a fool of himself now,"

I laughed. "Really, for all the time I knew you, I didn't know that select piece of information. You would think that I should know that kind of thing, but no, you never told me!" He twirled me around at that moment so some of my words were lost.

"Yes well that was because you would've made fun of me! I mean, can you seriously see me taking dance lessons?" He asked, steeping back, and gesturing to himself. I considered it for a moment.

"No," I decided. "You're right; I would've made fun of you!" I laughed and dashed away.

"Hey! Get back here!" And he ran after me.

"Can't catch me!" I taunted.

"Oh yes I can!" He yelled back.

We ran around the common room for several minutes. I finally surrendered and stopped dead. Lucas came crashing into me, unprepared for the sudden stop. We both came crashing to the floor and I happened to land on him. My nose was inches from his. Realizing where I was I quickly sat up and got off of him.

"Sorry," I mumbled and helped him up.

"It's okay; just next warn me before you decide to jump me." He smiled roguishly and I softly punched him on the arm, I heard him murmur 'ow!' Well, I thought it was softly.

"Well then do we keep on dancing the night away, or do we want to go for a walk?" He asked. Since the dance was going on late into the night, the curfew had been pushed back.

"How about we do one more dance, and then go for a walk?" I suggested.

"Sounds fine to me." He shrugged his shoulders. A quick flamingo picked up from the stereo, and I thought of an Idea.

"Hey Lucas, do you want to do a dance contest? Loser gets pushed into the lake." I said

"And the winner gets…?" He asked.

"The winner gets to stay dry!" I said. "Well there's one problem, who will judge?" I asked.

"How 'bout one of the house elves?" He offered.

"That sounds good, let's go!" I quickly grabbed his hand and we raced off to the kitchens.

~*~

"Ladies, and Gentle elves, welcome to the Ravenclaw/Kitchen Dance contest!" The announcer elf stated.

The crowd cheered. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. But I couldn't back out now. I knew Lucas didn't have stage fright, so this was going to be a bit harder. I would just have to be the best I could.

"First out, is Lucas Cody!"The announcer elf said. Lucas stepped on to the makeshift table/stage dramatically. The music started up and he twirled around and danced across the floor. When the music picked up its pace, so did he. His feet were a blur. Apparently, those lessons had paid off. He was really good. I gulped this was going to be a lot harder. When his display had ended, I was certain I was going to be the one to be shoved in to the lake.

"And now, for the judges' score… they're deliberating… and the score is a nine out of ten! Good job!" Oh no, a nine out of ten? I was in trouble. I gathered my wits about me and tried to stay calm. I could do this.

"And now for the next contestant, Adrine Skylark! She'll have to get a nine or better for her to have a chance of winning!" The announcer elf said. When I passed Lucas on the way up he asked,

"No chance Adrine, no chance!" He smirked. I gave him a look that would chill a yeti's bones.

"Watch me!" I smirked back.

When I got on to the floor, I paused in a pose. When the music started I flew off. I twisted and turned, going up and down, my breathing picked up. I knew I was good but that was before I knew how good Lucas was .I was wearing out my supply of moves, I would have to think of something, and soon. So I decided to do some moves I hadn't used in a while. When I was younger, I had been taught some break-dancing moves. But I was rusty, so I might not go the way I planned, but it was all I had so I would have to do it. So I tried it. But it didn't go well. Instead of making me look cool and 'gettin down with my homies yo', I looked like an old, broken down ceiling fan. The crowd laughed at my pitiful attempt and my song was done, so I carefully made my way off the stage and tried to hide my beet red cheeks from the house elves, but to no avail. When I got to our seats, Lucas was laughing his head off.

"Man, it's just not your day! Is it?" Lucas joked.

"I guess not," I smiled at him. It was one of our things to try and find something funny out of every situation. We both laughed and sat down on a large, low table. "So, um are the conditions of the contest still on? " Lucas asked me.

"Sure, why not?" I responded. The crowd suddenly died down, and the announcer elf scrambled atop the stage/table.

"And Miss Skylark, your score is…" In the background, a small drum roll sounded "A …eight and a half!!!"

I sighed, oh well, you can't win everything. Lucas, being the boy that he is, jumped up and shouted;

"Yes, I win! I win!" He pointed his finger into a one and danced around. I looked around, annoyed at his gloating.

"Lucas, Lucas! We still have that walk scheduled! Remember?" I shouted at him.

"Oh, yeah, shall we go?" He looked over at me like_ I_ was the one who had completely ignored the other. Boys. When would they ever learn? We headed out and decided to look around the specially decorated for the occasion gardens. The fairy lights were beautiful colors, and the roses were laced with snow and frost, making a beautiful design on them, just like on the window panes. They were beautiful. Lucas reached over and picked one for me.

"A flower for the loser?" He offered. I pretended to be offended, and then gave it up.

"Aw, what the heck?" And I took the flower. "Thanks Lucas that's really sweet." I said, smiling. We looked at each other for a while, then away, both of us blushing. We walked aimlessly, both lost in our thoughts. Without knowing it, we had made our way to the Black lake. It was one of our favorite spots, besides the library, of course. When we had first arrived at Hogwarts, and we had met Danielle, we had discovered a secluded spot, in a nook that no one had obviously been in a while. It was around where Harry's famous battle with the dementors had taken place a year earlier. Although an air of clamminess still hung to it, it was getting better with the coming winter and it was freezing it off. WE sat down near the water on a large flattish rock that was our spot. For a long while, we just sat, just like when we were walking. But then Lucas got up and pulled me to the water edge.

"Lucas what are you doing?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing, just fulfilling my promise." He said mysteriously. I had a good idea of what he was going to do; I just wasn't sure until it actually happened. He shoved me in the water and I fell down with a splash

"Lucas!" I yelled, and he shook his head in silent mirth. "How could you?" I asked disbelief in my voice. "Well, I guess I kinda did deserve it. A deal's a deal. Now how about you help me up?" I asked grinning evilly. He knew what was coming but he did it any ways. When I had a firm grip on his hand, I pulled him down with me. And he landed with a splash next to me. His golden brown locks were drenched just as mine were. (It was funny how similar our hair color was!) Thankfully we were just in the shallows, so while we sat, the freezing cold water only came up to our waists. We laughed and splashed each other until we were sopping ice cubes and as we were getting up, I slipped. My head hit something hard and the last words I heard were;

"Adrine! No!"

~*~

**Lucas's POV **

We were having a lot of fun. Even though this had been a sucky night for Adrine, we had been able to make it better. I stood up from the water and head toward dry land. But I didn't hear Adrine getting up behind me. Instead I heard a splash and a sickly crunch. I whirled around, and saw my pale best friend sinking, and fast.

"Adrine! No!" I heard. I wasn't sure if it was me, or someone else. What do I do? Go for help, or go in after her? Wait; there was no time for decision! Adrine could be lying dead on the bottom of the black lake I would still be pattering on about whether to save her or not! If I let her die, I would never forgive myself. I grabbed my sweater and yanked it off; it would only hinder me while swimming. I ran into the shallows and dove in after her. The water was murky where I had stirred it up, not to mention absolutely freezing. I looked around and felt along the bottom for something, _anything_, which would clue me in. Then I found something hard. It was her necklace. I stuffed it in my pocket. She would want it back. I kicked to the surface as my air was running out. I took in a big breath and dove again. Come on, come on! Where was she?! Suddenly I spotted something that made my heart stop. It was her. She was ghastly white and little air bubbles were coming out of her mouth. I swam toward her in relief, but this wasn't over yet. I tried to get her loose, but to no avail, Part of her shoelace was stuck in a crevice. That was what was keeping her in one place, for the black lake had a current. I was running out of air again and went to the surface. I decided to try a breaking spell; I pulled out my wand and for a second time dove. When I reached her, I pointed my wand at her shoelace and murmured the words. The string broke and she was floating free. I grabbed her slender waist and kicked us to shore, and safety. We lay on the beach where I couldn't see any signs of her breathing, but I had to do something. A revival spell flashed in my head, and I tried it. Immediately, I could see the minutes rise and fall of her chest. Good, she was breathing. Now all I had to do was try and get her to wake up. I tired shaking her. Nope. Splashing cold water on her. She had just been in the water why would that do any good?! Oh, wait, she probably needed heat! Duh! I gathered some sticks and pointed my wand at my pitiful gatherings. Thankfully, it was a warmer winter night.

"Phyrio!" A small flame sputtered up. I took my damp sweater and draped it across her shoulders. (It hadn't gotten very wet when we were fooling around, and I didn't wear it swimming.) The flames sucked up the dry tinder and I gathered some more. I sat close to her, hugging the life back into her, trying to get her warm.

"Come on Adrine, wake up, wake up…"

~*~

**My POV**

"Wake up, wake up…" Omigosh! I was freezing! I tried to open my eyes and sucked in a huge breath. The winter air was piercingly cold too.

"Oh thank God!" I heard beside me. Lucas. He was sitting by me, both of us soaking wet. He looked at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and I shivered. He took that as a no and said;

"Accio warm cloak!" After a few minutes his cloak, nice and warm, came zooming at us.

"W-what happened?" I asked, wondering why I was sopping wet and really cold.

"You slipped and fell, probably hitting your head on something, and it knocked you out. When I turned around, you had fallen under," He looked down at his hands. "At first I couldn't find you," He looked back up again and stared straight into my eyes. His were smoldering. "It was the scariest moment of my life; I'd thought I'd lost you," I sucked in a breath and it pierced my lungs.

"Lucas… you saved my life!" I was surprised with the amount of force and passion that was in my voice. I was suddenly hyper aware of how close we were. We inched closer, and without my permission, my head tilted towards his, and our lips met. It was pure bliss. Lucas reached out and cupped my cheek in the palm of his hand. We broke apart, spoiling the moment, gasping for breath. Our foreheads were resting together, and we were staring into each other's eyes. "I love you," He murmured.

"I love you." I repeated. Thinking in wonder at what had just become of us.

"Oh, I also found something else." He reached in his pocket and pulled it out. It was shiny. I gasped and clutched my neck. I hadn't even realized it was missing until now. It was my necklace

"Oh, Lucas thank you! I would've been so worried!" I hugged him, and took it in my hands. It was a simple blue ribbon with a silver moon on it.

"Here," He offered. I pulled up my hair and he tied it around my neck. "Beautiful." He smiled. Aw, Lucas wasn't supposed to say that! We were only friends, oh wait, we had just kissed, what were we? A look of confusion crossed my face.

"Lucas, I know, we were just friends, but a minute ago… What are we?" I asked perplexed.

"We can be whatever you want to be. I don't mind, as long as were together." He said and reached for my hand.

"Well then, we'll be a couple." I squeezed his hand in reply.

"It's getting cold, we should probably be getting back, I don't know how long we've been out here," He said, looking in the direction of the castle. And with that we headed up, and back to the common room, where we would start as an official couple.

~*~

_**Well, what do you think? Just a little thing that I couldn't get out of my head! Personally I thought it was pretty good, but that's just my opinion, and yours is better so R&R! But remember, R&R- ing is optional!!!!**_

_**Ps, this isn't done yet! There's till and epilogue!!!**_

_**~adrine R.227**_


	3. Epilouge Promises

_**So this is it. The last one, but at the same time, its new beginnings, so don't cry. The epilogue will go into finer detail about what happened at the end, so get ready, set, and go!**_

_**People have been mean. I can write what I want and if they don't like, then they can just go right on by themselves they don't have to scorch just because this is about 'me and my stupid friends'. If you don't like, then don't read!!!!!!! :(**_

_**Disclaimer; I no ownie.**_

_**~*~**_

As Lucas and I headed up to the castle, I kept thinking of how this was going to be different with Lucas as my boyfriend. Not to different, I hoped. Every now and then I stole glances at Lucas, who was grinning from ear to ear. Well I guess he was happy about our current situation. Our hands were still intertwined and we were hurriedly dashing through the corridors. When we reached to foot of the longest stair way in hog warts, the one that lead to our common room, I pulled a face, and Lucas saw. I seriously did not want to climb those stairs, as I was dead tired.

"What?" He asked, and I told him about my predicament.

"I could carry you if you wanted," Although I could see he was just as daunted by the stairs as I was.

"No, I don't want to subject you to that kind of torture yet, I've only just found you!" and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Well then we'll do it together." He said, raising our conjoined hands. We started climbing knowing that the sooner we got this done, the sooner we would be able to spend time with each other. When we finally reached the last and top landing, the one where the door was, it asked the most absurd question I had heard yet.

"In a world that is fleeting, what can withstand forever?" Wow, that was a toughie, but Lucas had the answer.

"Well depending on your view point, the answer would vary, but according to mine, love." He said while glancing at me. I blushed, that was a very nice answer.

"Well spoken." And the door smiled. Its mouth and face melted away, revealing the handle. We went in and went directly to our rooms, we were still sopping wet, so we had to change. I dashed into my shared room, and upon seeing that Danielle was there, sleeping away, I quietly changed into some comfy pj's. When I had brushed out my hair and put it into a loose bun, I crept back down stairs. On the couch was Lucas, staring into the fire. When he heard my footfalls, he looked up and smiled. He patted the seat beside him. I hurried over and made myself comfortable, putting my head on his chest, with my legs swung over to rest on the couch.

"Is this okay?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah that's fine." Then he put his arms around me. I sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to him. I never knew we would be together like this. It was weird, but nice at the same time. We already knew everything about each other, and since we were already best friends, we knew we could work out. We didn't really talk much, just enjoyed each other's company. Eventually we fell asleep in each other's arms. I didn't dream a thing, it was just blankness, although, it was very refreshing.

The next morning I awoke in my bed. With a jolt I remembered everything that gad gone on last night, and how I felt about it. I smiled. I guessed Lucas had carried me up here in the middle of the night. I was so glad today was a Saturday; everyone would be sleeping in after their long nights. I got up and stretched. Danielle was still asleep. I went over to the window and looked out across the grounds, which were frosted white with the cold. It was beautiful I wondered what it would be like if last night hadn't happened. I t would pretty much be the same, we would just be a bit more, well… not as close, if you get what I mean. I stepped away and quickly got dressed. I wondered if, after we had slept on it, Lucas' views on our relationship were going to change. I hoped not, and I dashed down stairs to see… nothing. He must not have woken up yet, or if he did, maybe he was down at breakfast. Then, a possibility popped into my mind. What if it was all just a dream…? My face fell and I trudged back upstairs. I fell face first on to my bed and moaned. What if it was a dream? What if Lucas didn't really like me that way? Apparently Dani had gotten up while I was contemplating my demise.

"What's wrong? Are you tired?" She asked I just shook my head and told her about my predicament. She sat down on the edge of my bed and listened.

"Oh, I see, well. If I were in this situation, then I would probably consult someone who might have seen you, or something with proof." She said logically. Then I realized how pitiful I must've sounded. I wasn't the kind of girl who depended solely on their boyfriend's attention. I looked up and saw Dani's sympathetic face.

"Yeah, you're right. But I can't believe that I was that upset about it. If it was a dream, then I had a great dream, if it wasn't, then I guess I have a boyfriend. And besides, even if it was a dream, then Lucas and I are still friends. Man, what is with me today?" I asked. I was such a drama queen at times.

"Maybe it's just the shock of your first boyfriend, or maybe you're hungry, happens to me all the time." She said, waving it off. We decided to go down to breakfast. All the while Dani was chattering away about how great the ball was and how I should've been there and how she got to dance with Harry Potter for a song, and blah, blah, blah. I tuned out her voice and let my mind wander. I did nod and 'oh' and 'Ahh' of course, I didn't want her interrupting my thoughts. When we got to the Great Hall, there were a lot of Ravenclaws running around in blue quidditch robes.

"Oh, there's a match today?" I asked. I had completely forgotten.

"Oh, yeah I guess there is, ha maybe you can catch Lucas on his way out and then get thing straightened out." Dani said. He was keeper on the team. He wasn't stellar, but he was very good. I could remember when he first tried out when the former keeper had graduated. He got picked and I was so happy for him.

"Looking for someone?" I heard a voice behind me. I spun around to see Zander.

"Hi! Um, yeah actually, I was looking for Lucas, have you seen him?" I asked.

"Yeah, I passed him on the way in, said he wanted to get in some practice before the game, then he rushed off." Zander said, slightly confused.

"Okay, thanks!" I said. "Hey, Dani, do you think you could grab me some breakfast, I probably won't be able to make it back in time for some." She was standing next to Zander, holding hands.

"Sure, what do you want?" she called after me, for I was already walking off

"Oh a blueberry muffin or a Danish and some tea, nothing much." I responded looking back. I pushed my way through the big double doors and made my way down to the Quidditch Pitch. I decided to sit on the stands and see how long it would take him to notice me, and then I thought better of it, for he might take all day to notice me. So I decided to wait in the locker rooms, it took a while but when he came in he was very surprised to see me.

"Hi," he said, smiling. He looked good in his quidditch robes. Personally I thought that our teams' robes were the best, but oh well.

"Hi," I said back. I jumped off of my seat and headed towards him, he did too and I gave him a hug.

"Good luck, you'll be sensational!" I promised.

"Hope so, Hufflepuff's gotten good." He looked wary. Today's match was against The Hufflepuff team.

"So… um, last night, did I- did I really fall in the lake?" I asked. "Or was it just a dream?"

"No, you really fell in the lake." He looked at as if wondering how I could forget that.

"And, did-did we, you know… Kiss?" I asked skeptically, whilst wringing my hands, hoping I wasn't going to embarrass myself. If this was just a dream, then it would be very embarrassing.

"Yeah. We did. Why? Are you regretting it?" He asked and his face fell just a tad.

"No, no, no, I just wasn't sure if it was a dream was all," I laughed.

"Oh? Are my kissing skills that good?" He asked arrogantly.

"Of course Mr. Hot-Shot, don't you know? Your kissing skills are legendary!" I said sarcastically and pretended to be a crazy fan girl, swooning all over the place. We laughed and walked out of the locker rooms. I put my arm around his shoulder and we walked to meet Dani and Zander.

"Wait." He said and stopped dead. He pulled me around a corner of the structure of the Quidditch pitch. The next thing I knew, Lucas' lips were firmly planted against mine. It was just like when he had rescued me form the lake. His lips were soft and loving, savoring the moment. I clutched the hair at the back of his neck. Then he pulled away.

"Just making sure you didn't regret it," He said smiling. I laughed. He was so insecure sometimes, so doubtful, did he really think I didn't want him too? We started off again, this time, holding hands. When we reached Dani and Zander, Dani gave me a smirk, and I glared at her. I didn't make fun of her…much… so she didn't need to make fun of me! Dani handed me a Danish with some strawberry jelly and a cup of cold tea. Yum, my favorite. We talked a bit then it was time to get back to the pitch, the game would be starting soon. I gave Lucas a peck on the cheek and he headed off. I went to sit with dani and Lucas. We had good seats, right behind the Ravenclaw goal posts. This way I could cheer Lucas on easily. But Dani had different ideas.

"So, I'm guessing it wasn't a dream? What happened between you two last night, I didn't get to question much while you were telling me about it earlier!" She looked so excited.

"Well," I began. "We just sort of kissed, it was really sudden and I felt as if I didn't have control of my body, I think that Lucas was glad I was okay, and I was thankful he saved my life. I guess we had loved each other as siblings before, but then it just kinda all came out and we realized that we didn't like each other that way anymore. It was all kinda fast and … well we said 'I love you' but it was one of those things were you're saying it before you could really think about what you wanted to say. You know what I mean?"

Dani processed this and finally she said;

"I think you guys are a good couple, I mean, you've known each other for like, ever, and you were already good friends, so in my opinion, it was bound to happen sooner or later." I stared at her incredulously.

"Really? You think so?" Hmm, usually she'd be gushing over something like this, maybe since she got her own boy friend, she understands these kinds of things better. "Well okay then," I said and turned my attention back to the game. We were doing pretty good, seeing as our main chaser was ill with the flu. I watched as Cho dodged and ducked, swept and swerved. We were on top, 50-35. Then it looked as if she spotted something, she squinted in the morning sunlight and the dived close to the Hufflepuff stands. She came back up after a few minutes of chase with a tiny golden ball wriggling in her hand. WE cheered and the rest of the team came rushing over to congratulate her.

We made it through the celebrating crowd after some rough pushing and yelling.

"Adrine, I was thinking of spending the afternoon down at the lake in celebration, you game?" Dani called to me.

"Yeah, sure, let me just grab Lucas, and we'll meet you." I called back. I then pushed my way yet again through the crowd to wait outside the locker rooms. I thankfully didn't have to wait long. Lucas came out smiling.

"Good game! You were great." I said to him and smiled. He grinned back and reached toward me, pulling me into a hug.

"You're my good luck charm, you know." He said.

"Really, is that why you're doing so well?" I asked amused.

"Yup, of course, were not going to be able to beat Gryffindor when they have Potter, but maybe we'll come in second." He reasoned. We headed off and I told him about the plan Dani had in mind,

"So Danielle wants to spend the rest of the day at the black lake, you up for it?"

"Sure, why not, as long you don't fall in again!" he smirked.

"Okay then I promise not to fall into the black lake. How does that sound?" I laughed.

"Superb! Now let's get going." He grabbed my hand and we ran the rest of the way, laughing and grinning, happy and content in each other. We slowed down when we got to the lake, and saw Dani, Zander, and a girl in light blue robes sitting with them.

"Huh, I wonder who she is." I wondered out loud.

"Probably from Beauxbatons, though I thought weren't allowed outside often." Lucas answered. When we got closer, we discovered she was.

"Oh, hi guys, we were just talking about you. And this is Akira; she was just outside so we invited her to sit with us." Zander explained.

"Okay, cool." Lucas said. We made our way over to the lake side, where they were sitting and joined the group. We joked and laughed all afternoon. When the sun started to go down, and it started to get colder, we decided to get going.

I looked back to see if Lucas was following, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Lucas? Lucas?! Where are you!" I called. I wandered around, looking to see if he was behind a tree. Then I saw something that made me go white. Air bubbles were coming up from the lake and I could see Lucas's form slowly drifting down.

"Lucas no!" I splashed into the shallows, and tried to track his drifting form. When I could see him no more, I started to take off my shoes. I turned back and placed them on a rock so I could retrieve them later and heard a splash from behind me. I spun around and saw Lucas's head break through the surface, with a grin on his cold, white face.

"Hey, did you miss me?? I think I remember that we agreed that you wouldn't be the one falling in anymore?" He laughed.

"Lucas! How could you?! You scared me to death!" I yelled.

"Hey, no need to get vicious, I was just kidding! It's okay!" He soothed while walking out of the lake, and performing a quick drying spell which, after last night he had taken the liberty of learning quickly.

"Don't do it again! Please?" I pleaded.

"Okay I won't." He promised.

"Then let's get back to the castle, I'm hungry!" I stated.

"Hey! You guys coming?" Zander had stopped and was looking at us.

"Yeah, just a minute." Lucas said. And he pulled me into a warm kiss. Yet again, it was bliss.

"We're both fine, and I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Lucas said, and pulled me into another perfect moment.

~*~

_**Well? What do you think? I know there was no quidditch in the fourth book, but I just decided to put it in there for the heck of it. Well I should probably get to writing my Twilight story. Bye!**_


End file.
